


Obviously (I'm yours)

by Shippershape



Series: Stretch & Dr. Goodkin [6]
Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cameron is a puppy, Established Relationship, F/M, Not a proposal fyi, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippershape/pseuds/Shippershape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron has a question. Kirsten doesn't like being woken up in the middle of the night. And yes, she does know what time it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obviously (I'm yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Just fluff because wow that finale wasn't fluffy at all. Obviously in this story Cameron lives. And also in canon. Because if he dies so do most of us.

“Kirsten.” Cameron says her name quietly in the dark. She doesn’t respond. He rolls over, whispering directly in her ear. “Kirsten!” Still, nothing. He gives her a little shove and she jerks awake, groaning as she rolls over to face him.

“What, Cameron?” She sounds irritated. He realizes, albeit a little late, that this is an inconsiderate and subjectively selfish thing to do. But it’s too late to turn back now.

“I need to ask you something.” He’s worried, knows she’ll hear it in his voice. Instead of being concerned she just groans again.

“In the middle of the night?” She wonders. He frowns.

“You can’t tell what time it is.” He reminds her.

“I can tell that I’m tired.” She mutters. “And that the sun is not out, and, that according to the digital clock on your nightstand it’s two am.” She, he notices with trepidation, is in a terrible mood. That does not bode well for what he’s about to ask her.

“Sorry.” He says. He smiles sweetly, but her eyes are closed, and the attempt at charm goes by unnoticed.

“What do you want, Cameron?” She mumbles sleepily, eyes still closed.

He gulps.

“I, um, you know I’m not close to my parents.” He says. She makes a sound of acknowledgement. “And I don’t have any super close friends, well just Linus, and you, and you don’t really count because we’re-”

“Cameron.” Kirsten interrupts him. He looks down at her to see her staring angrily up at him. “Spit it out so we can go back to sleep.”

“Okay.” He mutters. “Would it be okay if…if I put you as my emergency contact? Like, next of kin and all that?” He feels stupid, now, as she stares at him incredulously and he can practically hear her saying _this is what you woke me up for no you cannot use me as your next of kin as a matter of fact I’m going home don’t call me ever again_. But that’s not what she says.

“Yes.” Is what is she says. It’s his turn to stare.

“Yes?”

“Yes. Was that all?” She asks. He nods. “Great.” She rolls over, settling back into the mattress. “Goodnight.” She sighs. He stares at the back of her head for a moment, then-

“Who’s yours?” He asks.

“My what?” She doesn’t turn back around.

“Your emergency contact.” He sounds needy, and insecure, and this whole night has really been entirely unflattering on him. He’s half afraid he’ll wake up and find her gone, along with every toothbrush and sock she’s ever accumulated here.

“You.” She says. He gapes at her back. Sensing that this isn’t quite over, she turns around. “What?”

“I-what-how long have I been your emergency contact?” He sputters. She rolls her eyes.

“You know I don’t-”

“Kirsten!”

“A year? Your hair was shorter then. It was after the Lily Ross case and before the quarantine. Actually, it was right before Liam came back.” She shrugs. He lets out a noise of disbelief.

“That’s before we were even dating!”

She squints at him.

“Obviously.”

“So why…”

“Most of my emergencies happen either in the lab or when I’m in the field with you. It made sense. Besides, if I do happen to be alone when something bad happens I know you’ll take care of me. I trust you. I always did. I just didn’t always know that.” She touches his cheek gently. He guesses that she doesn’t necessarily understand why this is important to him, but she sees that it is. He loves that about her. She might not be able to understand the full spectrum of human emotion, but she cares enough to try. And whether or not she knows this, she feels all of it. He sighs.

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” He says. She leans in and kisses him, gently.

“Why didn’t you just ask me earlier?” She wonders. He bites back a smile.

“I was nervous. I thought you would think it was too fast.” She grins at that.

“Ah.” She says, laughing. It sends a thrill through him to hear her laugh, like it always does.

“Yeah.” He murmurs, smiling. “Go back to sleep.”

She rolls over again, this time pressing her back directly against his chest. He throws an arm around her, pulling her in even tighter.

“You’re weird.” She sighs sleepily. He muffles his laughter in her hair.

“So are you.”

“I love you, Dr. Goodkin. Just in case you’ve been too nervous to say that, too.” She whispers. His heart constricts, sending warmth spreading through his chest.

“I love you, Stretch. I’ve always loved you.” Always doesn’t mean much to her, he knows that. But her hand finds his where it rests on her stomach anyways, twining their fingers together. He supposes she knows it means something to him. And that’s enough for her. Somehow, he’s enough.


End file.
